


Destino

by safosinmusas



Category: VIXX
Genre: 2018, Almas gemelas, Cupido - Freeform, Destino, Dioses - Freeform, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Fictober 2018, M/M, N el Ceo, Octubre, Soulmates, keo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Cha Hakyeon no fallaba nunca eligiendo el destino de las personas, al menos hasta aquel día. Bueno, quizás fallaba más de lo que quería admitir.





	Destino

El destino ha sido desde siempre un tema curioso y confuso. Nadie entiende sus entresijos ni si en el fondo, hay cierto albedrío, si puedes elegir alguno de los caminos de tu vida aunque el resultado al fin y al cabo sea el mismo. El ser humano ha rechazado su existencia como lo ha hecho durante años con todo aquello que le resulta inescrutable y al igual que había pasado con la idea de las almas gemelas. ¿Existen?¿Puedes encontrar a tu otra mitad?¿Había un camino que te conectaba con otra persona, destinada a compartir una vida a tu lado? Cada persona es un mundo y puede tener distintas opiniones, pero si le preguntan a Cha Hakyeon, la respuesta sería un gran y sonoro “sí”. ¿Pero que otra cosa iba a contestar si era él quien movía los hilos del destino? Porque no se trataba de un sentimiento, de un ente omnipresente o de una energía, si no de un empresario que contemplaba al mundo desde su despacho en la última plante del rascacielos más grande de la ciudad. Llevaba vivo desde el origen de los tiempos, observando el desarrollo del planeta y conduciendo a las personas a su mete. Los empleados de “Destinos Cha S.A” se encargaban de encontrar a aquellos que estaban perdidos, de recoger información y llevar a cabo todo lo que Hakyeon ordenase. Él veía el futuro y llevaba acabo actos que ayudasen a los demás en tomar el camino correcto. Aunque hacía todo, lo que más le gustaba era unir almas gemelas. Localizaba los puntos donde estaba cada persona y preparaba su encuentro. Los humanos gritaban a la libertad, pero en el fondo, él siempre estaba allí, vigilando y sin cometer ningún fallo. Al menos, hasta ese día. Bueno, quizás se equivocaba más de lo que le admitía.

— Dime que no es verdad, Taekwoon, dime que no lo es —Le dijo a su secretario, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si fuera el mayor drama del mundo. Aunque en este caso, a diferencia de las otras muchas veces que había ocurrido, lo era—. ¿En qué estaban pensando esos dos para corta el lazo entre dos personas?¿Quién ha sido el idiota? —Le bastó una larga mirada al hombre, que llevaba con él toda la eternidad, para saber que había sido él—. Bueno, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera —Cambió con rapidez el tono de la conversación—. Vamos a arreglarlo, solo tenemos que buscar una nueva pareja para los dos y rezar —Se levantó de su cómoda silla, dándole un empujón que la envió muy cerca de la ventana. Por desgracia, su sistema infalible no tenía un botón de rehacer y aquellos que separaba, no volvían a unirse—. ¿Dónde está el mapa del mundo?

Como siempre, tan reservado y trabajador como siempre, Taekwoon pulsó el botón que mostraba cada una de las almas que habitaba en la tierra. Quizás debió pedir el traslado hace mucho tiempo, haberse alejado de aquel hombre extravagante y buscar un trabajo normal donde no agotasen su paciencia. Sin embargo, sabía que sin él, Hakyeon estaría perdido, porque Destinos Cha S.A seguía en pie gracias a sus innumerables acciones para arreglar cada desastre que provocaba su jefe. La vida de muchas personas dependían de él y su habilidad para controlar cada idea loca.

— Buen trabajo, como siempre —Observó los puntos luminosos que se extendían en el mapa, llegando hasta la pequeña luz roja situada en un pequeño rincón del mundo—. Aquí está uno —Buscó alrededor, encontrando a otra pobre alma sin compañero que fuese compatible, azul, el color de aquellos que habían perdido a su otra mitad y se merecían una segunda oportunidad. Con un rápido movimiento, los unió, señalando que debían encontrarse una noche de verano, paseando por la playa a la que ambos irían de vacaciones. ¿Debería enviarlos al Caribe? A ella, una chica que trabajaba sin descanso, le vendría bien un viaje de absoluto relax—. Veamos el siguiente —Tocó la siguiente luz roja, mostrando a un hombre encantador que era propietario de una pequeña cafetería en la ciudad. Después buscó como un loco por el resto del mapa, pero todos eran negativos, no había nadie más para él—. Mierda, es peor de lo que me esperaba.

— Seguro que no, jefe Cha, siempre consigues solucionarlo —Aseguró Taekwoon, acariciándose la frente con la cabeza—. Si ninguno de ellos es compatible, quizás deberías probar con nosotros.

Una idea apareció en su mente, haciéndole sonreír de esa forma que tanto mal auguraba. Hizo un pequeño e imperceptible movimiento con la mano, marcando dos puntos de la pizarra sin que se diese cuenta su secretario, y se giró hacia él como si se tratase de un genio incomprendido al que se le había ocurrido otro de sus grandes inventos. Taekwoon carraspeó, tratando de no hacer notar su incomodidad. Fuese lo que fuese, Cha Hakyeon no estaba pensando nada bueno y cuando le tomó del brazo con tanta confianza, supo que él estaba implicado en su fechoría.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? —Comenzó a caminar, arrastrándole por los pasillos hasta alcanzar el ascensor que le conduciría a cualquier parte del planeta que quisiesen—. Muchos, sí, y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas solo? Muchos años también —Se contestó a si mismo, sin esperar a que hablase en algún momento. Tenía las ideas claras y si las descubría demasiado pronto, todo se iría al traste. Pulsó el botón que les llevaría a la pequeña cafetería del mapa y sonrió al salir al sol desde uno de los callejones cercanos—. Necesitas a alguien en tu vida, Taekwoon. Hasta los dioses todo poderosos necesitamos compartir nuestro día a día con alguien, por eso te voy a hacer un regalo —Abrió la puerta de la cafetería, arrastrando a un silencioso hombre que cada vez estaba más perdido—. Hola, querido ¿Eres Jaehwan?¿Lee Jaehwan? —Preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo al joven en el mostrador, fingiendo que no sabía la respuesta.

— Sí… ¿Nos conocemos? —Preguntó, observándole con curiosidad. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza, buscando un lugar dónde podían haberse visto—. ¿Fuimos juntos a clase? Lo siento, pero mi memoria es un caos y…

— No, nos conocemos —Cortó con rapidez, queriendo acelerar las presentaciones—. Pero quería que conocieses a mi amigo Taekwoon —Lo soltó dándole un pequeño empujón—. Es un poco tímido, así que lo dejo en tus manos —« Agradécemelo más tarde y por cierto, sé feliz, ya no necesitas ayudarme. Lo tengo todo bajo control » le susurró en el oído a su secretario antes de marcharse de allí, tan rápido como pudo para que no hubiese ninguna excusa.

El destino era un tema muy curioso y confuso, pero Cha Hakyeon sabía mantenerlo todo bajo control, conduciendo a las personas por el camino correcto. No necesitaba seguir teniendo a alguien que vigilase sus meteduras de pata, porque podía valerse por si mismo. Solo tenía que prestar más atención a sus actos. Al menos eso es lo que creyó durante tres semanas. Después de unir a cinco personas a la misma en un despiste por haber estado jugando al Candy Crush, tuvo que buscar otra vez a Taekwoon, quien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no perder la paciencia y sacarlo del restaurante donde había quedado con Jaehwan. Sin importar cuanto lo intentase, controlar el destino de los demás, era demasiado difícil como para hacerlo solo y buscar las persona compatible para los demás, podía ser un caos.


End file.
